Sonic Unity
by heroes1202
Summary: Sequel to "Lost World". The Deadly Six are attacking Earth to get revenge against Sonic. But when Sonic arrives to stop them, they unveil a vicious new weapon: a device that split Sonic into several small copies of himself. With most of them in the Six's clutches, Sonic's friends (Silver, Knuckles, Espio, Rouge and Shadow) must face them to reunite and remerge the mini Sonic posse.
1. Ch 1: Trap of the Deadly Six

_A while back, in the never-ending battle between good and evil, Sonic the Hedgehog and Dr. Eggman eventually made their way to the Lost Hex, a mysterious world that became the next stage for their endless battle. But this time, Dr. Eggman was not alone as he recruited the Deadly Six, a band of destructive Zeti who turned on the doctor to not only conquer their world, but to crush Sonic themselves. Each of the members did solo battle against the blue blur, but to no avail. Even when they attempted to gang up on Sonic after absorbing the energy from his world to increase their own, Sonic still triumphed over all six of them, even against Dr. Eggman once again._

_However, these Zeti were the kind to hold a grudge. After Sonic defeated all six of them, the Deadly Six made it their universal goal to crush Sonic and destroy his world before setting their sights on destroying the rest of the cosmos. And having been given a "deadly" aide by their former master, the Zet now know how to create their own robot minions. They are on their way from the Lost Hex towards Earth, preparing to exact their vengeance against the blue hedgehog..._

**_Sonic Unity_**

**_Chapter 1: Trap of the Deadly Six_**

_~ Planet Earth | Westopolis City ~_

It was a calm and quiet day in the city streets of Westopolis, having been well rebuilt since the Black Arms attack. The streets were lined with people going about their daily business. However, on the rooftops above, we find six figures leaping skillfully across them, remaining out of sight. As they approached the center of town, they made a ferocious leap into the air before coming crashing down to the ground below, causing a quake around them. The quake quickly caught the attention of the people as they all looked towards the smoke clouds, seeing the six figures glaring all around. As the smoke cleared, we now see that these invaders were the Deadly Six.

"Wow! Look at all of these pathetic looking life forms! I'll bet they're just like that Eggman quack! All bark and no bite!" Zazz laughed. Zomom looked around with a stupid glare on his face.

"DUHHH...where's Sonic?" he asked. Zavok looked to him and smirked.

"Don't worry Zomom. If I know that wretched hedgehog, he'll show." he said. He looked on at the mass of people gathered around them and smirked. The other members faced the humans as Zavok made a fist.

"Creatures of this planet! We are the Deadly Six! And from this point forward, we shall be your NEW masters! This world is OURS for the taking!" he bellowed. Suddenly, the crowd looked on and gasped as several horde of mechanical robots taking the skies above. They all appeared to be more sinister versions of Dr. Eggman's Buzz Bomb badniks.

"Now...as your new rulers, I think we're going to have...a little fun." he smirked. The Six all suddenly raised their arms.

"Go robots! Lay waste to this town! Level it to the ground!" he bellowed. The people began to scream and flee in fear as the robots started blasting away at the city. Zazz began laughing wickedly.

"Aw YEAH! Carnage time! Let's join in the fun too! Come on Zomom!" he laughed. The two began to charge ahead but were stopped by Zavok and Zik.

"No. Not yet my brothers. We have to wait for the "hero" to make his appearance." Zavok said. Just then, Zeena caught glance of something charging their way and quickly pointed it to Zavok and Zik.

"Speak of the devil." Zavok chuckled. Looking ahead at the crowd of fleeing people, they saw a blue blur coming straight their way. It was Sonic, hurrying towards the scene of the attack. He soon caught a glimpse of Zavok and the others.

"What the? Them again?" Sonic thought. Suddenly, he saw some of their robots beginning to hail down blasts at him, speeding in zig zag patterns to avoid and then attacking with homing attacks. He grounded a trail of them before coming down right in front of Zavok.

"All right! What gives you Zeti creeps? I thought we settled this back on the Lost Hex. So what makes you think you can come and mess up MY planet?" he asked. Zavok smirked.

"Yeah right! We didn't settle NOTHIN' last time! Besides, all we want now is to break those speedy little legs to bits!" Zazz exclaimed with a lustful glare. Sonic groaned.

"Yeesh. Do we have to go through this again? I already kicked each of your butts three times a piece. What? You wanna make it an even four?" Sonic asked. Zavok and Zik looked to each other and smirked.

"If you think we're the same as before, brash hedgehog, you're more of a fool than we thought." Zik said. Sonic smirked.

"Well, I'll give ya one thing. Looks like you learned how to create your own "play toys" like the doc. Too bad I'll have to break them." Sonic said. Zavok chuckled.

"Things are DIFFERENT this time Sonic. Allow us to show you. Brothers! Attack!" Zavok exclaimed. Sonic's eyes narrowed as he rushed out of the way of a leaping Zomom, trying to body slam him. Zazz came next and tried to hammer Sonic with a swing of punches, all missing as he zipped away and past Zik and Zeena.

"Dah! Stand still you spiky blue punk!" Zazz exclaimed. Sonic came to a screeching stop before energy blasts from Zor caused him to leap into the air. Suddenly, Zazz lifted Zomom over his head with all his might and threw him just as hard. Sonic gasped before being socked by a hook punch from the giant.

"Yeah! Take that! And take THIS too!" Zomom yelled, preparing another body slam as Sonic crashed to the ground. He saw Zomom coming and quickly dashed back, leaving the giant to belly flop into the concrete. Sonic skidded across the ground before taking a great leap, bouncing off of Zomom like a trampoline.

"Your turn big guy!" Sonic yelled, targeting Zavok. But Zavok smirked as something was thrown to him by Zik. Sonic gasped, watching Zavok catching a small black capsule like item, pressing a button that opened the top and transformed it into a large dreamcatcher like item.

"GOT YOU!" Zavok yelled, swinging it straight at Sonic. As Sonic came diving through the center, he felt a sudden blast of electricity enveloping him as he passed through. When he came out the other side, instead of one Sonic, we find he was split into six smaller versions of himself, each various colors. There was a red, orange, yellow, green, purple and blue Sonic, falling to the ground in a pile. Each of them had one long spike on the back of their heads.

**_~ SONIC UNITY ~_**

As the multiple Sonic gained their balance and rose up, they all looked to themselves and gasped.

"GAH! W-What happened to me?!" they exclaimed in unison, now with a squeaky voice. Zavok grinned as they all looked up at the six closing in.

"What you got to say now...blue boy? We told you this wasn't going to be the same." Zeena said. Zavok smirked.

"Don't think you can defeat us now Sonic. Thanks to our device, your powers have been split apart between the six of you. So that means...no running for you." he said. Zazz chuckled and grabbed the orange colored Sonic, raising him up before stuffing him into a jar and sealing it shut with a cork.

"Uh oh! We're outta here!" they called, all trying to run off in different directions. But true to Zavok's words, they all stumbled to the ground, tripping over their own two feet. Zomom laughed as he grabbed another of them.

"Yummy! Bite sized hedgehog!" he laughed. As each of the Six grabbed hold of one of the hedgehogs, we suddenly see something rolling in from beneath Zavok's legs. Everyone looked down, seeing a strange metal sphere.

"What the...?" Zor asked. Suddenly, it gave off a giant flash of light, blinding all of them as someone else suddenly rushed into the scene. It scooped up one of the Sonic's before flying away. It had grabbed the blue Sonic and was later seen to be Tails, wearing a pair of goggles over his eyes. He was hovering away from the scene of the fight with his twin tails.

"Phew! Good thing I had that around." Tails said. But just then, he noticed that "Sonic" was feeling a bit "light" for some reason and looked to his hands, seeing he caught the tiny Sonic.

"Wha! S-Sonic?!" Tails exclaimed. In his hands, the small Sonic looked up at him before they both looked back, seeing the Six watching them before leaping off in different directions.

"Hey you! Come back here with those other me's!" Sonic called in a squeaky voice. Tails gawked as he shook his head in confusion.

"Wait. There's more than ONE of you itsy bitsy Sonic's? B-But...I thought you got hit by some kind of shrink ray or something!" Tails exclaimed. Sonic sighed and sat down in the palm of Tails' hand, crossing his arms.

"I dunno what happened either buddy. But...whatever they did back there...I can't do much of anything now. I've lost my powers." Sonic said. Tails gasped.

"Oh boy. Why do I have a BAD feeling about this?" Tails asked, flying out into the distance with the mini Sonic in his clutches.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	2. Ch 2: The Team Assembles

**_Sonic Unity_**

**_Chapter 2: The Team Assembles_**

_~ In a Green Grassy Plain ~_

Having escaped from the Deadly Six, Tails soon found himself stopping to rest in a grassy plain, decorated with many lush green trees. He still held the small blue Sonic in his palm as he looked down at him.

"So, tell me Sonic. What happened? How'd you end up like...this?" Tails asked. Sonic sighed.

"Heck if I knew pal. I was fighting those Zeti earlier and then I got hit with some kind of weirdo alien technology they learned from Eggman. It split me into six smaller copies of me and, if you hadn't shown up, they were gonna bottle me up like a pickle." he explained. Tails nodded.

"Well, I hope I grabbed the right one of you. Since you look pretty much like the regular Sonic, I assume that means you must be the original, just much smaller and less powerful." Tails assumed. Sonic groaned and plopped himself down on Tails' palm.

"Yeesh. I just hope nobody else sees me like this. It'd be embarrassing if the others met up with us." Sonic said "I mean...we were supposed to get chili dogs with them but had to go and handle that mess back there." Tails nodded. But just then, he heard someone calling his name and looked ahead, seeing Knuckles approaching.

"Yo! Tails! There you are!" Knuckles called. Tails gasped and quickly drew his hands back, clamping Sonic shut inbetween his hands behind him.

"Hi Knuckles. Sorry we didn't meet you guys for lunch like planned. Ya see...something came up." Tails said nervously. Knuckles sighed and crossed his arms.

"Knowing that blue pinhead, he probably forgot." he said, making Tails chuckle. But just then, Sonic's tiny voice broke into the air.

"I HEARD THAT KNUCKLEHEAD!" Sonic's squeaky voice exclaimed. Knuckles gawked and started looking around feverishly.

"What the?! Sonic? Was that you?! Wh-Where are you?" he exclaimed. He then looked again, seeing tiny Sonic having escaped Tails' clutches and climbed onto his shoulders.

"Down here!" he exclaimed. His eyes seemed to bug out at first, looking on at the miniscule Sonic.

"No way! S-Sonic?!" he gasped. All was silent as Knuckles looked on at Sonic before starting to snicker and burst into laughter.

"Oh man Sonic! Wh-What did Eggman do to you THIS time?! Ha ha ha ha! You look like a little inchworm! A blue inchworm!" Knuckles laughed. Tails and Sonic heavily groaned.

"Knuckles, this wasn't Eggman's fault. Remember the Deadly Six? Those guys we met on the Lost Hex? THEY did this to him." Tails explained. Knuckles' laughter suddenly stopped when he heard Tails mention them.

"Th-The Deadly Six? Those guys? I thought you and Sonic took care of them." he said. Sonic huffed.

"Yeah. Well, I guess not. Because they came down to Earth looking to take it over." Sonic said. Knuckles looked to Sonic again, only to start snickering again.

"What now?" he asked. Knuckles snorted.

"S-Sorry! I can't...t-take you seriously when you're like this!" Knuckles chuckled. Tails groaned.

"Knuckles! This is serious!" Tails exclaimed.

**_~ SONIC UNITY ~_**

As Tails and Sonic had to deal with Knuckles' laughter, they are later joined by the rest of their friends, Silver, Amy, Espio and Rouge the Bat. They had agreed to get together for lunch and were just as surprised as Knuckles to see Sonic now miniscule.

"Sonic? Is that really you?" Espio asked. Rouge couldn't help but chuckle.

"I never thought I'd see the day. You're just too cute when you're like this blue boy." she said, pinching Sonic's cheek. He groaned and tried to push her off. She let go once Amy grabbed hold of Rouge's wrist.

"H-Hey! Cut that out! This is serious!" Amy exclaimed "Oh Sonic! How could this have happened?" Seeing she was starting to cry, Sonic quickly waved his hands.

"I-Its okay Amy. Don't worry. I might be this now...but its still me. Sonic." he said. Silver looked over to Tails, asking how this could've happened. Tails sighed.

"It seems as if the Deadly Six picked up on Eggman's robot making skills and put together their own device. With it, they caused Sonic to split apart and completely divide apart his powers. As of now, he can't do much of anything." Tails said. Sonic nodded.

"Yeah. AND they've already rounded up five out of six of me!" Sonic added.

"So...what does this mean?" Silver asked "Is Sonic going to be stuck like this forever? Because if he is, you can kiss your victories against Eggman goodbye. He'd cream you no problem." Tails nodded in agreement.

"Isn't it obvious? What this means is that we'll have to hunt down the Deadly Six, reclaim Sonic's other selves and find someway to re-merge them back into his original self." Espio explained. Rouge groaned.

"Oh. And I was just starting to think this new look of yours was just the cutest. But...oh well. You can't be blue boy without your speed I suppose." she sighed. Tails looked to Amy, asking if she would take care of the miniature Sonic, causing him to gawk.

"W-What?! B-But Tails!" he exclaimed. Tails looked to him and chuckled.

"It's okay Sonic. Its just for a while. I have to get to work." he said. Sonic looked to him curiously, asking what he meant.

"l have to find someway of turning you back to normal, don't I?" he asked. Sonic groaned as Amy came over and gently scooped Sonic into her hands.

"Don't worry Sonic. I promise to take special care of you. Just call me "Babysitter Amy", okey dokey?" she asked. Sonic heavily groaned, betting this would end sourly in no time.

**_~ SONIC UNITY ~_**

_~ Elsewhere... ~_

We turn away from Sonic and his friends to join half of the Deadly Six, gathered together in a secret location somewhere close by, not far from Westopolis. On a counter nearby, three of the trapped Sonic's remained in their corked bottle prisons, banging against the glass with their fists.

"Heh. I still can't believe that worked boss. He really fell for it." Zomom chuckled, looking in at the trapped Sonic. Zavok huffed.

"You forget Zomom. We planned this especially for him. There was no possible way it could've failed." he explained. They heard the sounds of Zik's cane tapping against the ground as he walked in.

"So...what should we do about the one that got away? Sonic's little fox friend got to it first and no doubt they'll plan a counterattack." Zik said. Zavok smirked.

"They can fight back all they want. As long as we keep Sonic apart like this, there's no way him or any other of his friends can fix him without having to go through us." Zavok said. In his hands was the device used to split Sonic apart. He opened the base below and took out its power source, a green Chaos Emerald. Zik smirked at the sight of it.

"Hard to believe such a beautiful gem could hold such tremendous power." he said "It worked well in our plans." Zavok chuckled.

"Indeed Master. And...with the help of the rest, we'll soon have our "ultimate weapon" ready and waiting to enslave every last life form on this planet." he said, looking towards the darkened shadow half of their lair with a malicious laugh.

_~ Meanwhile | Somewhere near Green Hill ~_

Later on, we find Silver traversing the fields leading towards Green Hill, keeping his eyes out for any sign of Sonic or a Deadly Six member. He thought back to what Tails said earlier.

_::_

_"All right guys. Listen up. Earlier on, I used a flash bomb against the Deadly Six before I swooped in to save Sonic. What happened was it secretly dispersed a hidden cloud of special tracking pollen I've been working on. As long as they don't figure it out, we'll be able to track each of them no problem. We'll single them out one after another, face them in combat and retrieve whichever mini Sonic they have. Once you have them, send them back to Amy and me for safe keeping."_

_::_

Before leaving, Tails used his Miles Electric helped Silver get a good idea as to where one of the Six was and he was sent on his way to recover Sonic.

"All right. According to Tails, he should be somewhere nearby." Silver thought. Just then, he noticed someone ahead of him and came to a screeching stop, finding Zazz situated in a nearby tree.

"Well, well, well...someone's a little fars out to be sight seeing. Wouldn't ya say?" he asked. He snickered as he suddenly flashed his trapped Sonic, the orange Sonic, inside of his corked shut bottle. The bottle was attached to a rope tied around Zazz's neck like a necklace

"You wouldn't be looking for THIS, would ya punk?" he asked. Silver groaned.

"Look pal. You don't want to tangle with me. My name is Silver the Hedgehog! And if you don't want a bruising, you'll hand over Sonic!" he called. Zazz sneered, narrowing his eyes before leaping down to the ground in front of Silver.

"Oh! So you think you can give me a beatdown, do ya?! Ha! I'd love to see that! I've been itchin' to tangle with that blue punk's pals since we got here! Sonic can't be the only "strong" contendor your planet has to offer!" Zazz cackled. Silver's eyes narrowed as he glared on at Zazz.

"I dunno. If Sonic could beat you, I think anyone on OUR planet could handle you." Silver said. Zazz slyly smiled as he cackled.

"Then let's see what you've got hedgehog! Try and keep up with me...if ya can!" he sneered. Suddenly, he gave a loud whistle as his Moon Mech suddenly soared into the scene and he leaped on top of it, racing off ahead of Silver.

"Bring it on!" he called, giving chase to Zazz.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	3. Ch 3: Round One - Silver vs Zazz

**_Sonic Unity_**

**_Chapter 3: Round One - Silver vs. Zazz_**

Silver began to give chase to Zazz, using his telekinetic powers to hover after him on his Moon Mech. Their chase took them throughout the grassy fields of Green Hill. Zazz would occasionally look back, first surprised to see Silver keeping up with him, to make sure he didn't lose his "victim" so soon.

"Well, well...looks like y'all are pretty good at keeping up with me! We may get to tussle after all!" Zazz laughed. Silver huffed.

"Funny way to say that...seeing as you're not even TRYING to run!" Silver called. Zazz snickered as his moon mech suddenly spun around.

"Oh really?! Well, I think this game of chase has gone far enough! Let's have our fun freakshow hedgehog!" he exclaimed, slowly coming to a stop. He snickered and leaped off the mech, grabbing hold of it with both hands. Silver stopped himself as he descended back to the ground.

"About time. Let's see just what you "Zeti" can do!" Silver called. Zazz's eyes narrowed as he started to spin around, his moon mech coughing up star projectiles from its mouth. Once they were done, he stopped spinning and directed their attention towards Silver.

"Sick 'em boys!" Zazz called, sending the star projectiles at him. However, Silver just stood there and rose his hand, emitting a faint wave of telekinetic energy and caught the flying stars, surprising Zazz.

"W-What the...?!" he yelled. Silver stood there with the projectiles trapped in his clutches before re-directing them with his finger.

"That's it? You're pathetic!" he shoulted, launching them back towards Zazz. Still shocked that Silver stopped them, the flying stars came back and smashed into Zazz, knocking him to the ground. But he quickly got back to his feet.

"W-What the...?! How did you do that?!" Zazz yelled. Silver smirked.

"What? Didn't you know I have psychokinesis? It allows me to re-direct any attack you throw at me. Plus, don't think I can't snare you in my web as well." he teased, adjusting his gloves. Zazz's eyes narrowed as he grabbed hold of his moon mech.

"Oh. Think we're a tough guy eh? Well, your little "freak" powers won't save you from my wrath!" he shouted. Grabbing tightly onto the mech, he began spinning around again, unleasing a larger wave of star projectiles to send after Silver. But like before, Silver caught them with his psychic powers and directed them back to Zazz. However, Zazz countered by using the mech to take the shots for him. He then hopped on top.

"If you think I'm stupid enough to fall for the same thing twice, YOU'RE the stupid one here!" Zazz laughed. Now on the back of his mech, it soared into the sky and started dropping star like bombs down below onto Silver. He quickly leaped back to avoid them.

"Let's see your little "powers" save you now!" Zazz laughed, continuing to drop bombs down onto him. Silver groaned.

"All right then! Take THIS!" Silver yelled. With a wave of his hand, he caught one of the dropped bombs and lunged it back towards Zazz. The impact caused the moon mech to shake and rattle.

"You're starting to tick me off punk! Just stand still and take your beatings!" Zazz exclaimed. The moon mech began coughing up more star bombs, faster than before, soon decorating the battlefield in explosions. Because of their now increased speed, Silver now had trouble catching any of them.

"Dang it! They're too fast!" he thought, suddenly being caught in an explosion and thrown to the ground.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Zazz laughed. He then used his mech to make more star projectiles and sent them at Silver.

"Payback time's starting right now!" he yelled. Silver groaned and quickly pushed himself up before being struck again by the projectiles. They knocked him to the ground again, making Zazz laugh.

"Aw yeah! Now THIS is what I'm talking about!" he laughed. Soon, more star projectiles was sent Silver's way, hammering him before he could get back on his feet. The last blast of strikes sent Silver flying.

"Now take THIS!" Zazz exclaimed, rocketing himself towards the airborne Silver. However, Silver quickly saw them coming and when he was close, he unleashed his psychokinesis, trapping Zazz and the moon mech in his clutches.

"W-What?! No!" he groaned. Silver grinned.

"Oh YES! Now its time for MY payback!" he shouted. After landing on the ground, Silver used his powers as hard as he could to throw Zazz off the mech and to the ground. He then raised the mech high into the sky and brought it down upon Zazz at lightning speeds, smashing him into the ground with a heavy slam. The impact shook the ground, scaring away birds in the nearby trees.

**_~ SONIC UNITY ~_**

After the heavy impact, Silver looked on at the Zazz on the ground, slightly twitching.

"There. I think that did it." he said. He then started to approach Zazz, about to take the trapped Sonic in its jar. But the second he tried to reach for it, Zazz suddenly came to life and let out a mighty roar, causing Silver to gasp and leap back. His eyes showed his boiling anger as he grabbed hold of his mech.

"That does it! I'm WAY past ticked! I'm gonna send you home in a BAG hedgehog!" Zazz yelled. He suddenly grabbed hold of a strange knot on the back of the mech and pulled it out, turning the floating mech into a large, laser handled hammer. With a loud growl, Zazz rose it into the air.

"I'm gonna beat you until you're nothing but PULP!" he exclaimed. Silver gasped and leapt back as Zazz came swinging down, smashing the ground with his raw strength. Having missed, Zazz growled and eyed Silver, lunging at him and continuing with a rampage of swings.

"RAGH! STAND STILL SO I CAN SMASH YOU!" he bellowed. Silver hardly found any opening to attack as Zazz came at him with a ferocious barrage of swings. Suddenly, Silver grabbed the head of the hammer, bringing Zazz's furious swings to a halt. He used his psychokinesis to hold the head in place, just inches from his face.

"All right! This...has gone on LONG enough!" Silver groaned, trying to fight Zazz's might with his psychokinesis. Zazz's eyes narrowed.

"You're right! You ought to be goo by now! No one makes a monkey out of me!" he exclaimed. He suddenly broke Silver's grasp and rose his hammer into the air again. But this time, he lunged into the air as well. Silver gasped.

"Now prepare to be beaten like a drum punk!" Zazz yelled. Silver groaned.

"Well, guess its time to try out that "new move" of mine." he thought. As Zazz came at Silver, he suddenly infused his psychokinesis within his hands and slammed the ground, creating a large telekinetic ring around him that snagged Zazz and the hammer when he was within striking distance.

"W-What the?! No fair! What you doing now?!" he exclaimed. Silver looked on as Zazz eyed him.

"Its a new trick I've been working on. I call it...Telekinetic Ring!" he called, suddenly revealing to Zazz that his telekinetic circle also ensnared nearby parts of the landscape, hovering around him.

"And now...it's over." he said. He crossed his arms, sending the floating debris crashing into Zazz at lightning speeds. The heavy impacts sent Zazz flying, crashing and tumbling across the ground violently. In the process, the trapped Sonic snapped off of Zazz and rolled off as he crashed into a nearby boulder. Silver used his powers to levitate the corked bottle to him and grabbed hold, unplugging the top to retrieve the trapped Sonic.

"One down...five to go." he smirked. Just then, he looked towards the smoke and saw Zazz bracing himself as he rose back up. He growled.

"This ain't over hedgehog! Next time, you're MINE! So don't think you've seen the last of me!" he yelled. He then took a mighty leap and began to flee with his moon mech following him. Silver smirked.

"Yeah. That's real "macho", considering you fleed right after saying that." he chuckled.

_~ Meanwhile | Somewhere Near Angel Island... ~_

We now join Knuckles as he just arrives on Angel Island, checking for any sign of the Deadly Six.

"Probably no point in searching here. I don't think any of those guys would be around here." Knuckles said. Just then, he heard what sounded like someone snarfing down food. He hurried towards the sound and, reaching the altar, he saw Zomom eating a mile long sub sandwich while he was seated directly on top of the Master Emerald. Knuckles gawked.

"W-What the...?! HEY! FATSO! Get your lard butt OFF my emerald! You're gonna leave butt prints on it!" he exclaimed. Zomom glared towards Knuckles.

"Duh...can't you tell I'm eating? Buzz off!" he called, knocking Knuckles in the head with his sandwich. Knuckles groaned.

"I'm gonna tell you again. Go eat somewhere else." he grumbled. Zomom huffed.

"Yeah right. I found this spot first and I ain't going anywhere until I'm done eating. Just who are you anyway?" he asked, continuing to stuff his gullet.

"The name's Knuckles pal. And what you're sitting on happens to be my Master Emerald. So...one more time...get your bubble butt OFF!" he shouted. Zomom looked at him, stopping his munchies before hopping off the emerald and facing Knuckles.

"You know something? You're starting to bug me. As I said, I found this spot first. And I'm not moving until I'm done." Zomom said. Knuckles growled.

"Oh yes you are...unless you wanna get clobbered by ME Zeti scum!" he shouted. Zomom gasped.

"W-Wait a minute! How'd you know what I am?! A-Are you one of the blue guy's friends?!" Zomom asked. Knuckles huffed.

"That's right. Sonic happens to be a friend of mine. So...I'm gonna ask you for whatever Sonic mini you have of him...right now." Knuckles said, extending his hand. Zomom groaned, finishing his sandwich before suddenly darting off.

"W-What the...?! Hey! Get back here!" Knuckles yelled.

"Duh...sorry to dine or dash! But I'm not in the mood for a fight! I might get an upset tummy!" he called. Knuckles growled as he suddenly leaped off the edge of the floating island and towards the ground.

"Oh...I just LOVE this guy." Knuckles groaned, tailing after Zomom.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


End file.
